El significado de la lluvia
by Uyuki
Summary: TRADUCCION. A veces la lluvia puede convertirse en tus lágrimas cuando tu no puedes llorar. Una pequeña historia desde el PdV de Hisoka un poco de TsuxHis escondido... a penas.


**Notas de la traductora: **El fanfic pertenece a **Lockeheart** y esta publicado en inglés bajo el título de **The meaning of rain**, yo solo lo estoy traduciento al español, todas las notas que vean son las que la autora ha puesto. Les dejo el fic.

* * *

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsueipertenece aMatsushita Youko. No me pertenece y no lo pretendo. 

¡Así que con ustedes!

**El significado de la lluvia**

Por Lockeheart

ooooooooooooooooo

Estaballoviendo en Meifu

Hisoka observaba el agua deslizándose por el cristal mientras dejaba recostar su cabeza sobre el frío vidrio, su cuerpo se hizo bolita mientras se sentaba cerca de la ventana. Había algo en la lluvia que relajaba a Hisoka, una reconfortante liberación de los perfectos días soleados que agraciaban Meifu la mayoría del tiempo. Hisoka le había preguntado a Tsuzuki alguna vez, en los principios de su convivencia como compañeros, sobre la lluvia y su propósito. Meifu no era exactamente un mundo que necesitara de las propiedades de la lluvia para dar vida, pero por alguna razón, seguía lloviendo de cuando en cuando. Tsuzuki solo le había sonreído a Hisoka, revolviéndole el cabello de manera que lo irritaba, y diciéndole que la lluvia simplemente era necesaria.

Aquella respuesta había frustrado a Hisoka y había hecho poco para mejorar la opinión sobre su compañero, loco por toda cosa dulce, pero había dejado el asunto ahí. Había sido en aquellos días cuando Hisoka no había estado seguro si había cometido o no un error al permanecer al lado de Tsuzuki después del primer caso. Hisoka sonrió mientras recordaba sus inicios como Shinigami y sacudió su cabeza. Cuando algo atraía su atención, era imposible que dejara el asunto sin más, y eso estaba saboteando constantemente el día de Hisoka. No era que la cuestión detrás de las poco frecuentes lluvias fuera cuestión de vida o muerte, ni mucho menos, pero Hisoka era una persona curiosa por naturaleza, y se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose la razón de la lluvia una vez más. Hisoka trazó la trayectoria de una de las gotas de agua y miró más allá a las viviendas escasamente iluminadas.

Había preguntado a Watari sobre lo mismo, pero acabó igualmente frustrado cuando el científico le había dado una mirada que decía "es nuevo" y había replicado que la lluvia era necesaria. No había sido tan condescendiente como la respuesta de Tsuzuki, pero había hecho un poco para apaciguar a Hisoka. Y debió de notarse en su cara, porque Watari le había dado otra larga mirada y le había dicho abruptamente al joven Shinigami que se parara afuera en la lluvia la próxima vez; que lo entendería entonces. Durante su situación como nuevo Shinigami, Hisoka había tomado las respuestas de sus compañeros de trabajo como una especie de compasión hacia el novato.

Había ido con cada uno de sus compañeros, tratando de encontrar una respuesta definitiva a su pregunta, pero cada uno había evadido su pregunta con la misma estúpida respuesta: era necesaria. En aquellos primeros meses, cuando Hisoka había estado desesperado por probar que no era un niño, había sido casi como una bofetada en su cara. Fue solo un mes mas tarde, después de que Tsuzuki y él habían terminado un caso de alma en pena, que Hisoka encontró la respuesta a su pregunta.

Hisoka había acompañado a Tsuzuki de vuelta a su apartamento, el hombre perdido en sus pensamientos y el silencio cayendo sobre ambos. Se había acostumbrado tanto al incesante parloteo de Tsuzuki que la falta de este era casi dolorosa. No había habido ninguna razón en especial de parte de Hisoka para acompañar a Tsuzuki, pero de alguna manera Hisoka sabía que era importante que se quedara con Tsuzuki un poco mas, incluso sin necesidad de usar su empatía podía saber que Tsuzuki no quería estar solo. Así que caminaron juntos en silencio, Hisoka lanzando de vez en cuando miradas a Tsuzuki, y este mirando al piso cuando lo hacía.

Las primeras gotas habían sido cálidas, pero no menos húmedas que de costumbre y Hisoka apuró el paso. De por si habían tenido un día pesado¿qué necesidad había de empaparse también?. Había comenzado a sugerir en voz alta que gastaran parte de su energía y se transportaran directamente hasta el apartamento de Tsuzuki, cuando éste se había quedado inmóvil en su sitio. La pena que había estado emanando de Tsuzuki durante todo el tiempo que habían caminado había disminuido de repente y Hisoka había regresado para reclamarle a Tsuzuki cuando lo miró a la cara, y Hisoka dejó que su protesta muriera en su garganta.

La lluvia comenzó a caer mas fuerte, y ambos se habían quedado parados debajo de ella, uno sin saber que hacer, el otro solo ahí. Las lágrimas de Tsuzuki resbalaban por sus mejillas, y Hisoka se había quedado quieto observando a su compañero, incómodo con las emociones del hombre, pero incapaz de alejarse así como así. Fue entonces cuando Tsuzuki le había hecho una pregunta, sus ojos violetas alzándose para encontrarse con unos verdes asustados.

- ¿Entiendes ahora porque la lluvia es importante?

La voz de Tsuzuki había sido apenas audible bajo aquella lluvia, pero mientras Hisoka se quedaba ahí observando el llanto de su compañero, había comenzado a entender. Se había estirado tentativamente para tocar el hombro de Tsuzuki, y este se había quedado quieto, permitiendo que Hisoka lo tocara. El dolor de Tsuzuki había sido mucho más agudo con el contacto físico, pero Hisoka pudo sentir las emociones ocultas que no era capaz de sentir con su empatía – culpa... y liberación.

Hisoka se permitió dejar salir la sombra de una sonrisa y recargó su cabeza en la ventana mientras recordaba las lágrimas de Tsuzuki en la lluvia. Ambos se habían quedado parados bajo aquel chubasco por un buen tiempo, en silencio excepto por los sollozos de Tsuzuki. Había sido conmovedor y confuso, pero Hisoka al fin había recibido la respuesta que había estado buscando – la razón de la lluvia. Hisoka encontró gracioso el que su respuesta aparentara la misma evasión que había personificado las respuestas que había recibido de sus compañeros. Era algo que lo había confundido entonces, pero mientras se había quedado parado bajo la lluvia con Tsuzuki después de aquel caso de alma en pena, Hisoka había comprendido. Había encontrado una tranquilidad en la lluvia así como Tsuzuki había encontrado liberación en ella.

La lluvia caía, porque no todos los días podían estar soleados, el mundo no estaba libre de sufrimiento y dificultades. La lluvia caía, porque no todas las vidas que tomaban eran de alguien que lo mereciera. La lluvia caía, porque no todos los casos eran blancos y negros, a veces descansaban sobre tonalidades de grises que desgarraba el alma de uno por las decisiones que se tenían que tomar. La lluvia caía, porque no todos se sentían cómodos con el calor del sol, necesitaban el abrazo de la lluvia. La lluvia caía, porque no podía haber luz sin oscuridad, bien sin mal, vida sin muerte.

La lluvia caía, porque era necesaria.

Hisoka suspiró y retiró lentamente los mechones que le caían sobre sus ojos, viendo a las gotas caer lejos del calor de su hogar. Jaló la frazada que había resbalado de sus piernas y presionó su mano contra el frío cristal. Sintió que Tsuzuki se acercaba incluso antes de que el hombre de ojos violetas atravesara el umbral de la habitación, con una taza caliente en cada mano. Hisoka volteó para mirar a su compañero, el cual lo miró y caminó para acortar la distancia entre ambos. Hisoka se estiró y tomó la taza que le ofrecían de manos de Tsuzuki y cerró sus manos en la taza conteniendo la bebida caliente. Tsuzuki se sentó en el espacio al lado de Hisoka y se volteó para observar el diluvio que tenía lugar mas allá de la ventana.

- ¿estas bien?

Dos simples palabras, pero Hisoka pudo sentir mucho más en aquella simple pregunta. Tomó un cuidadoso sorbo del té que Tsuzuki había preparado y puso una cara de disgusto. – le pusiste demasiada azúcar de nuevo Tsuzuki... – Hisoka alzó la vista para encontrarse con la de Tsuzuki y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.- esta lloviendo... pero tu estas aquí. Estaré bien.

- El té esta escasamente dulce Hisoka, debes de estar imaginando cosas.- Tsuzuki guiñó un ojo y encogió sus piernas para que ambos cupieran en el quicio de la ventana. Hisoka se movió levemente para que ambos se sentaran cómodamente en el hueco, juntando sus propias piernas para que se sentaran uno frente al otro, con sus piernas paralelas con las del otro. Hisoka movió la frazada para tapar las piernas de ambos y se recostó para tomar su taza. Se sentaron en un agradable silencio por unos momentos, con el único sonido de la lluvia cuando Tsuzuki volvió a hablar.- Sabes que tomaste la decisión correcta ¿verdad Hisoka? No teníamos opción... su tiempo había llegado.

Hisoka frunció el ceño y miró a Tsuzuki, que sostenía su taza de té, pero sus ojos estaban ocupados en el cuerpo de Hisoka. Este suspiro y trazó el trayecto de una gota a través del cristal.- Lo sé... pero eso no lo hace más fácil.- tomó otro sorbo de té y miró a Tsuzuki de nuevo.- Creo que por eso esta lloviendo ahora ¿verdad? Justo como aquel día...

Tsuzuki miró afuera, a la lluvia y luego otra vez a Hisoka, el cual pudo sentir preocupación emanando de Tsuzuki.- Ah. Tienes razón. Es por eso esta lloviendo.- Hisoka sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos ante las palabras de Tsuzuki.- Siempre habrá casos así, y tendremos que tomar esas difíciles decisiones. Algunas veces... la lluvia es todo el consuelo que podemos tener.

Hisoka abrió los ojos y se topó con los de Tsuzuki. No habló, no tenía nada que decir de todas formas. La taza de té estaba caliente en manos de Hisoka, y la levantó para tomar otro sorbo. Se recargó una vez mas en el vidrio y miró fuera de la ventana, a la lluvia. Puso ver a Tsuzuki yéndose a su asiento como Hisoka estaba en el suyo, y Hisoka cerró sus ojos. Estaba contento de que Tsuzuki estuviera con él ahora, junto con la lluvia; ahí, después de otro doloroso caso.

La lluvia era necesaria – lloraba por Hisoka, porque él no podía.

ooooooooooooooooo

**Notas de la autora: **Primero que nada, no me maten por mi ausencia ya que mi vida se ha vuelto un poco caótica al momento, y desafortunadamente necesitaba arreglar unas cosas. Supongo que pueden decir que este pequeño One-shot es un reflejo de mi vida como es. Así que espero que los lectores lo disfruten, y para aquellos esperando el final de mi otra historia¡prometo que la terminaré! Supongo que solo quería publicar esta para decir que no estoy muerta.

Entiendan o no el significado de la lluvia... bueno, supongo que eso depende de lo observadores que sean como lectores. Espero no haberlo hecho muy abstarco, pero no quería decirlo así como así. Reviews y comentarios son bienvenidos.

¡También, tengo que agradecer a Matshushita por crear tan maravillosos personajes. Humor, oscuridad, romance - todo lo bueno en una sola cosa. Gracias!


End file.
